5Taking One Step At A Time (Exo - Xiumin & Chen)
by MissKpop101
Summary: This story might make a little more sense after you've read stories #2 (Exo - HunHan) and then #4 (Exo - BaekYeol) but that's up to you guys! A short few chapters on Xiumin and Chen, I'm expecting it to be a two-shot.


**Hi guys! So I decided to write another Exo fanfiction, because I just love those boys and you guys seem to as well! This time the pairing is XiuChen/ChenMin, and honestly I have no clue how this is going to go! It might relate a little bit to the previous Exo fanfics I wrote,** **Practice Room** **(Hunhan) and the "sequel" ( Pay Attention to Me \- Baekyeol) that I wrote, but maybe not! But, since it will tie in a little bit with those two stories, it might make a little more sense if you read those two, but you don't have to, hopefully you won't be completely lost without having read those two stories! Anyways, this is already the fifth fanfic I've wrote since I started writing in May, wow ^.^ Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**

 **Edit: Sorry, I started this forever ago, and then like I explained, I've been going through family troubles and I just stopped everything. I've started slowly coming back, and this might take a little longer to complete than my other fanfictions, sorry:(**

 **Xiumin**

Everyone was just so clueless and naïve. Fans may have thought that he was just another cute and innocent member of Exo, but boy, were they ever wrong. He was the eldest hyung, and he sure acted like it off cameras. Chen, on the other hand, seemed to have the fans convinced of his apparent manliness and maturity but honestly, it wasn't really true, at least when he was around Xiumin. He was such a kid, how did nobody else see that?

"Hyung~" He heard Chen's whiny voice floating from his room. He slumbered in lazily and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Chen was lying on his back, and he sat up to look at Xiumin. "Let's go out for something to eat!" Xiumin was about to grudgingly say yes when Chanyeol continued on, saying, "Nowadays everyone's hooking up with everyone and the dorm is like a horny rabbit's hole, ugh." He didn't mean to, but as he looked at Chen, his fair skin, soft lips, and rosy cheeks, the mood just _struck_.

 **Chen**

"Wait. I wanna . . . do something before we go out." Xiumin sat on the bed beside Chen, and casually leaned in and rested his head lightly on his shoulder. "W-What?" Chen still wasn't used to Xiumin's easy touchy feely actions, and awkwardly lifted his arm up to pat his head lightly a few times. Xiumin stayed still, but Chen could hear his rhythmic breathing and his soft, content sighs. He took a deep breath and hoped he was casual as he slung that arm around Xiumin's rather small frame.

 **Xiumin**

Chen was starting to slowly open up to his physical signs of affection, and he was glad. He was such a shy little boy when he had first met him, but he didn't have much too hesitation and trusted people well, which was why Xiumin had fallen for him, had picked him. It was so adorable how he always turned red and blushed when Xiumin was initiating something but he always followed his lead shyly, and that was exactly how he wanted things to go today.

"Let's have fun, Chen." Xiumin whined as he lifted his head up from Chen's chest and lightly pecked the bottom of his chin. "B-But . . . w-what about f-food?" Xiumin giggled and answered, "We can go after, I promise, hehe." He slung his leg over Chen and sat on his lap, facing him. He grinded his hips slightly, straddling Chen, making him whimper and groan quietly. Chen wrapped his hands around Xiumin's waist and Xiumin didn't stop, closed his eyes, succumbing to the slight pleasure. Xiumin looked down at Chen, smiled, and leaned down to kiss Chen passionately, making him blush but still tighten his grip on Xiumin's waist. They stayed that way for a while, grinding on each other and making out, until Xiumin suddenly pulled back and gently pulled Chen's arms that were roaming around his waist and back apart. Chen cocked his head slightly to the side, confused.

Xiumin lowered himself onto the floor, with his head between Chen's legs and didn't waste any time as he lowered his sweatpants and whisked out his half-hard cock from inside his underwear. Chen's face was still slightly pink, but leaned back, ready for Xiumin.

Xiumin slowly opened his mouth and lightly took about half of Chen in his mouth and sucked hard as he slowly moved his head back and released his cock with a small pop. He then took everything in without hesitation and started sucking at a relatively slow pace, to get Chen's blood moving and his cock standing straight up. He started using his hand at the base to slowly pump up and down where his mouth couldn't reach to which Chen started groaning, "Ugh . . . mm . . ."

Hearing this, Xiumin started sucking and pumping slightly harder but stayed at the same pace, earning a little more out of Chen. "Ha . . . h-hyung!" It was then that Xiumin decided to have a little fun with Chen, suddenly speeding up, pumping fast and hard, making Chen's head loll back and making him splutter out intelligible moans. "Ha . . . ugh . . . ah, ah . . . mm . . . X-Xiu . . . h-hyu—"

He kept playing with Chen, suddenly slowing down so much that Chen lifted his head up and whined in protest. "H-hyung, nooo~" Xiumin smirked and tilted his head slightly to the side, teasing Chen. Chen sighed and slowly started to stroke himself slowly, sighing and tilting his head back, clenching his eyes shut and groaning quietly. He found that sight so arousing and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Chen's sweatpants and pulled them all the way down, to his ankles. He laid his hands on both of Chen's knees and pulled himself upward to lock lips with Chen once more and slightly moved his hand down and helped him stroke up and down, and one of Chen's hands started roaming around Xiumin's pants and sneaked in, stroking him while he was being stroked, finally coaxing out Xiumin's small voice. "Ha, C-Chen . . . mm . . ."

"H-hyung . . ." Chen didn't say much as his hands started roaming his back and butt, and swallowed. His hands poked into the back waistband of Xiumin's pants and noticing that Chen was taking the initiative, Xiumin arched his back slightly to make it a little easier and less embarrassing for him. _Is he making a move without me leading? I'm finally getting somewhere with him, eh?_ He felt a kind of weird proud feeling in knowing that Chen was starting to open up to him more, and decided to stop teasing and make this time great for him.

He stopped stroking Chen's cock for a bit and helped Chen lower his pants and underwear, and spread his cheeks as Chen slipped his fingers into Xiumin's mouth, wetting them to help prepare him. _He's never been this enthusiastic before, I wonder if he'll prep me by himself._ He buried his face back into Chen's neck and started moaning into his ear, trying to encourage him and turn him on, and Chen shuddered slightly, Xiumin's charms working on him. "Hah . . . ah, Chen! Hng . . . ah, y-you're so good . . ."

 **I felt bad about not updating for over a month, and this isn't a very good or very long start to my new story, but I wanted to update before I went to bed for you guys. I am still accepting requests, but I want you guys to know that I already have requests for a GTOP pairing and a HunHan pairing! I don't know when I'll be starting the new stories, since I am going to try updating story #1 (Beast - DooSeob) and obviously I will be updating this story (#5 Exo - XiuChen) as well.**


End file.
